characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Wildcard
Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Gourmet Cells Appetite Demons Appetite Energy Other Abilities Adaptations Powers and Abilities Magician As the Wildcard of the Magician potential, Daniel is considered to inherently possess the maximum potential granted by the particular occupation. As a result, Daniel is considered to be an exceedingly powerful individual on several fronts, considered by many to be an equal to, if not completely surpass the might of even the Four Magi themselves in this particular occupation. Due to awakening his potential as a Magician by virtue of being a Wildcard, Daniel is noted to have an exceptionally strong affinity for seemingly each individual major type of magic. As a result, Daniel can be dubbed as an extremely unique''' "Rainbow Magician"''', a rare phenomenon in which Daniel appears to have little to no difficulty handling seemingly any type of Rukh he comes into contact with, immediately placing it under his dominance and displaying an intuitive aptitude for wielding it's power that one can only say is seen in those who have a natural affinity to this particular type of Rukh, and surpasses even this inherent capacity. As those who harness the might of a particular type of one of the eight major types of Rukh are incredibly gifted in utilizing another type, Daniel demonstrates his own personal natural affinity to each of these elements on top of the affinities granted to him for each of these magics simply by being capable of utilizing these magics. As a result, Daniel is capable of achieiving incredible feats of power due to his overwhelming aptitude in utilizing the Rukh and the Magoi generated by the Rukh. In addition, as a Sorcerer Class Magician, Daniel is capable of safely holding and managing a tremendous level of magical energy within his body. Daniel as a Magician is naturally connected to the Great Flow of White Rukh, but however, demonstrates the ability to tap into a comparatively darker power. Apart from simply being able to tap into the power of each of the countless types of Rukh, Daniel is capable of tapping into the power of Black Rukh seemingly as easily as he is capable of tapping into the power of White Rukh, staining his Rukh and thus to an extent the Magoi produced by it an obsidian-black with the force of his own will. By harnessing the power of this Black Rukh, Daniel can be considered to have achieved a level of power considered to be equivalent to the Magi themselves, demonstrating the ability to have an access to an unlimited supply of Rukh from the surrounding environment and the world around him. Attaining a power that the White Rukh only bestows to the highest class of Magicians, the Magi, Daniel is considered to be half-Fallen into Depravity, and as a result is completely capable of harnessing the might of his White and Black Rukh, even simultaneously. As a result, Daniel can manipulate White and Black Magoi extremely easily. This when combined with his incredible skill in utilzing his mystical power makes him a force to be reckoned with. Heat Magic '''Heat Magic''', also known as Flame Magic, enables it's user to utilize heat energy for various offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. It can be used to set opponents on fire and burn them to various degrees or even reduce them to ash if made hot enough. It can kept in it's plasma state or even converted into a solid state of matter for multiple effects. The color of the fire can be altered at will as well, and it can be combined with other types of Magic to create Composite Magic. As the Wildcard of the Magician potential, and a "Rainbow" Magician, Daniel has an unfathomably potent affinity to the element of fire and heat energy as he appears to be incredibly loved by all manner of Rukh. Due to this immense talent for this particular form of elemental dominance over fire, Daniel's flames are known to be an incredibly light violet, a colour that does not occur in nature and is said to completely supercede the temperatures associated with blue flames. In fact, the existence of Daniel's flames themselves are a unique phenomenon, said to be emitting easily enough heat to become "white-hot" though due to his mastery over fire and his ability to manipulate it's colour, simply does not maintain a white colouration. While he is capable of generating a wide spectrum of colours of fire, this particular lilac-esque violet is his favourite colour for his flame. Due to this might, Daniel is said to be able to melt the ground underneath him and turn surrounding rocks around him into lava, or raze entire structures and entities into nothing but ashes. In addition, Daniel is also capable of completely manipulating the shape of his fire at will, capable of changing it's shape from the most conventional and basic of forms to the incredibly intricate fascimiles of existences such as mythical creatures as well as various shapes of fire at will. Finally, Daniel's capabilities are such that due to a masterful manipulation of the heat energy capable of being utilized by the Rukh and the immense mutual love between Daniel and the Rukh, he is capable of selecting who his flames actually burn, by simply bending the heat energy generated by this particular form of magic around his allies and opponents. Water Magic **'''Water Manipulation, Heat of which can be manipulated with Heat Magic or appplication of Ice Magic''' ***'''Can be used to achieve invisibility and completely reflect light based attacks''' ***'''Can manipulate the blood and completely boil the blood inside others''' Light Magic **'''Illusion Generation''' Lightning Magic **'''Electricity Manipulation''' **'''Electromagnetism Manipulation''' **'''Thunder Generation''' Wind Magic **'''Flight''' Sound Magic **'''Can utilize Sound Magic to achieve Vibration Emission''' **'''Can utilize Sound Magic's ability to amplify vibrations to empower Heat Magic to extreme levels, as well as vastly increase the energy contained within Light Magic and Lightning Magic''' **'''Can utilize Sound Magic to vastly increase the power of the thunder generated from Sound Magic's might''' **'''Can achieve telepathic messaging with Sound Magic''' **'''Can send subliminal messages and telepathic suggestions directly into an opponent's mind''' **'''Can make the wind vibrate super fast''' Strength Magic Life Magic Clairvoyance Magic Gravity Magic Healing Magic Ice Magic **'''Ice Magic: Ice Manipulation and Generation''' ***'''Can be utilizied with water Magic to freeze any source of water instantly and even flash freeze the liquid inside an opponent's body''' ***'''Can protect against heat magic''' Space-Time Magic Curse Magic Magoi Manipulation Dark Djinn Manipulation Powers and Abilities Exorcist Innocence Knight Tamer Demon Eater Doctor Aria Dragoon